


I want to stick quarters in your dimples (and by 'stick quarters' I mean 'come')

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen's got something of an obsession with Jared's dimples.  He wants to do indecent things to them...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This has absolutely no plot at ALL. It's pure porn. And kinda dirty...  


* * *

"Jen..." Jared murmurs, his voice rough and slurred, "I think you got a problem..."

 

"No problem," Jensen pants. He jerks his cock again, hot skin slick with Jared's spit and his own precome, and smears the head across Jared's cheek. "Smile..." he begs softly, and his heart thumps loudly in his chest when Jared's face creases up in a crooked grin.

 

"Not normal," Jared says softly, his hands clutching Jensen's ass, his mouth opening and closing, tongue darting out to lick at the heated shaft of Jensen's cock rubbing against his face. Jensen's legs are trembling, his knees weak and sore with the effort of holding himself up, kneeling over Jared's sprawled form on the couch. He grips his cock tightly and presses the head against Jared's face, groaning when he catches the edges of Jared's dimples.

 

"C'mon," Jared whispers, "just let me suck you... please, Jensen?"

 

Jensen grunts rhythmically as he fucks his fist and watches shiny precome gather in the indentations on Jared's face. He knows it's fucked up to want this, knows it's _crazy_ , but he's been dying to do indecent things to those gorgeous dimples ever since Jared first smiled at him. He fists his free hand in Jared's hair, letting the soft strands slip through his fingers, tugging Jared's head forward as his thumb rubs firmly over the crown of his cock. Jared groans; Jensen can feel him jerking himself off, his fist bumping against the curve of Jensen's ass with each stroke.

 

There's wetness sliding down Jared's face now, slick and glistening, and Jensen bites his lip and whimpers, bucking his hips and jerking himself faster, the head of his cock pressing against Jared with every thrust. His mouth falls open on a helpless cry as he comes, everywhere, creamy strands covering Jared's face and his own fist. He almost bites through his lip at the sight of his come dripping down those smooth cheeks, gathering in the dimples when Jared smiles blindingly at him. Jared's tongue darts out and catches a droplet of come on his lips.

 

"You done?" Jared says cheekily, his face flushed and aroused. He swipes a hand over his face, collecting some of the wet trails covering him, and, with no warning, slides a come-slick finger into Jensen's ass.

 

"Ohh... fuck yes," Jensen groans, fucking himself on Jared's long finger. He leans down and starts lapping up the remaining come on Jared's face, tongue digging into his dimples, and his cock twitches again when Jared whimpers softly.

 

"You like that?" he hums, his hips jerking slightly when Jared adds a second, then a third, finger. He lifts himself up and settles down on Jared's thick cock, not letting up in licking Jared's face. Jared must be getting stiff from smiling so much, just so Jensen can molest his dimples, but from the sounds coming from Jared, he's clearly enjoying himself more than he'll admit in words. 

 

Jensen wraps his hands around Jared's head, letting Jared fuck into him deeply, and continues lapping at his face, collecting stray droplets from his chin, his nose, his eyebrows. Eventually he's done, and Jared sits up to catch Jensen's lips with his own, groaning softly at the taste, of Jensen's come, of his own salty sweat, the taste of their fucking; and he comes with a throaty exclamation as Jensen licks and sucks his mouth.

 

"So not normal..." Jared says huskily, between sloppy kisses. "You kinky freak."

 

"Says the man who wants to play join-the-dots with my freckles..." Jensen replies, and laughs softly at Jared's blush.


End file.
